Coping
by divine one
Summary: How do you get over a bad day at the end of a bad week?  With the help of 'friends'... of course!   Alex/Cristina/Meredith


**Author** Devylish  
**Title** Coping  
**Chapter** Leave or Else 1/2  
**Fandom** Grey's Anatomy  
**Pair** Alex/Meredith/Cristina  
**Rating** R?  
**Words** 1095  
**Warning/Spoiler/Summary** None. None. How do you cope with a sh!tty week  
**Disclaimer** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, plot, etc. are the property of the creators of the TV show **Grey's Anatomy**. Any original characters, settings and plots are the property of **devylish**. **devylish** is in no way associated with the TV show **Grey's Anatomy **and no copyright infringement is intended. This work is an amateur fan effort and no profit is being made.

* * *

"Out!" Alex barked this order at Yang and Grey the Sr., who were curled up with a bottle of tequila, chatting on _his_ bed.

He left the door to his room open and moved to the closet. Stripping off his jacket he turned back to the bed and the women who'd barely registered his presence. "Dudes! I said get the hell out!"

Yang gave him the finger while Meredith – ever the diplomatic one – responded, "We're talking."

"About dumbass boys." Yang offered as she threw back a shot of tequila.

"Stupid, dumbass boys," Meredith added and swallowed her own hit of the golden liquor.

"Yeah, well, go 'talk' somewhere else!" Alex pulled his t-shirt off over his head and tossed it in the general direction of his hamper.

Meredith, enunciating as if she were speaking to a child, explained, "Talking to each other is our coping mechanism."

"George always let us **cope** in _his_ bed." Cristina slurred ever so slightly, "'Sides, we were here first."

"In case you haven't fucking noticed, I'm not George, and this isn't the fucking kindergarten playground; first come, first serve rules don't work in here." He took a shallow breath, "Get. Out."

Meredith glanced over at Cristina, "someone's in a grumpy mood."

"Is Spawn ever in a good mood?"

Alex threw his hands up in frustration and bit out, "Are you fucking kidding me? It's been a long ass week, and I'm tired. And I haven't gotten laid in four months. And MY fucking 'coping mechanism'? Taking a shower, climbing into my fucking bed, jerking off, and going to sleep. And unless you're planning on helping me 'cope', get the fuck out of my room!"

"He's kind of cute when he gets all upset, isn't he?"

Yang sat up, "Four months? FOUR months? Who goes without sex for four months?"

Alex growled, he could feel the vein on the side of his neck starting to pulse. "Fuck the both of you." He turned back into the closet and tugged his robe off of it's hook, tossing it on to the foot of the bed.

Meredith poured both herself and Yang another shot and shrugged, "I've gone four months before."

"Well, yeah, but you and McDreamy have been apart for six months. He was the 'love of your life'," Yang air quoted the words with a shudder, "You'll get back on the horse, or in the saddle," she frowned, "or whatever it is, eventually."

"Pre-Derek. I've had sex since –," Meredith clapped her hand over her mouth as soon as she realized what she was saying.

"Wait! Wait the fuck! Meredith Grey! Who have you -"

Alex interrupted the spill-fest, moving to the foot of the bed, his hand on his belt buckle, "Last chance; move the girl talk out of my room NOW, or you're gonna see more than you bargained for."

He undid the buckle and Yang, tearing her gaze from Meredith, wiggled backwards and rested her back against the headboard. She glared at Karev, a dare written all over her face. Never taking her eyes off of him, she smirked as she spoke to Meredith, "He won't."

"Uh, yeah, I kind of think he will," Meredith lifted her eyes to the ceiling.

Alex tugged at the zipper of his jeans.

"No he won't; he's too much of a pussy." Yang's eyes were still locked with Karev's.

"Yang, I'm telling you, he'll drop trou." Meredith let her eyes sweep over Alex's frame before she glued them back up to the ceiling.

As he pushed the waistband of his jeans down, Cristina raised a brow. "Boxer briefs... always thought of you as more of a boxer type."

Meredith stole another glance. "Uhm, maybe we should go?"

"Eh, the show's over anyway." Cristina dragged her attention away from Alex's disturbingly tasty body, and focused on Meredith. "Now, who the _fuck_ have you fucked?"

Meredith took in Alex's determined face, and then she took in the way his hand was moving closer and closer to the waistband of his briefs.

Picking the bottle of tequila up from the pillow to take a sip, she suddenly realized that she already had a shot in her other hand. Looking at both of her hands with confusion for a half a second, she scrunched up her shoulders in surrender before downing, first the shot, and then following it up with a slug directly from the bottle. Shaking her head and shuddering a bit as the liquor burned down her throat, she blinked a few times before disagreeing with Yang. "I think the show is actually just about to begin."

Alex smirked. _Mere knew him well. _Without further preamble he hooked his fingers in the elastic waist of his briefs, and pulled the last scrap of clothing he'd been wearing off of his body.

"Holy shit!" Yang sat up, wide eyed; half in shock because Karev had had the cajones to strip in front of them, and half in shock because of the size of the cajones... and the cock attached to them.

Meredith's eyes definitely weren't on the ceiling anymore. She stared at Karev's now naked body and bit her lip for a few seconds before making herself look away. "Uh, okay Alex, you win. We'll be going now."

Yang chirped, "We will?"

Meredith struggled into a kneeling position.

"I mean, really: Holy... shit!"

As she started to climb off of the bed Meredith finally tore her eyes away from Alex's assets and turned partially to face Cristina, "Yang, you're drooling. C'mon, we should goooooo -" Still working her way off of the bed - bottle in one hand, shot glass in the other – Meredith's foot got caught in the bedspread and she tumbled forward, landing face forward on the bed, her head mere inches from Alex.

Alex and his impressive, naked, body.

Head to _head_ with him, she blew a puff of air out, her bangs fluttering up and away from her face before she muttered a quiet, "Oh... shit."

tbc


End file.
